Terror at 35,000 Feet!
by benbrattlover
Summary: Mary's flight is hijacked! It's now up to her & the others on board to stop the terrorists evil plan & save themselves. Will they succeed? PG – PG-13 at first, may or may not increase to R later, based on author’s whims! :)


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

This story is about an airplane hijacking, however, I don't mean ANY disrespect to the victims of the senseless, and tragic terrorist attacks that occurred on Tuesday, September 11, 2001. My heart and soul go out to those who lost precious, loved ones on 9/11, and their families and friends have my deepest sympathies and condolences.

Also, although the villains (the hijackers) of this story are Muslims of Middle Eastern (Arabic) descent, I mean NO disrespect to either the Middle Eastern, or Muslim communities. I truly believe that, on the whole, both Muslims and people of Middle Eastern descent, are generally peaceful, non-violent, patriotic and loyal to America, and that they condemn, and denounce the kinds of senseless, cowardly, evil acts that were perpetrated on Tuesday, September 11, 2001. This story is NOT in any way meant to be disrespectful, but rather, it is in honor of all the September 11 victims and survivors. This story is especially dedicated to all the heroes aboard United Airlines Flight 93, who so courageously took on those evil animals, and bravely sacrificed themselves to put an end to the hijackers murderous reign. May they finally be at peace in heaven, and watch over all of us through our lives.

Furthermore, in this story, there may be some characters that have either the first name, or the last name from a 9/11 victim, especially those on the heroic United Flight 93. The use of a few of the 9/11 victims names, either for the first or the last name of a character, is NOT meant as a sign of disrespect. I've written this story, not to be insensitive to all the innocent souls that were lost on that terrible and very tragic day, but, rather, as a tribute to them.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "7th Heaven" characters belong to Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton, the ABC Family Channel, the WB Network, and all the creators, writers, producers and directors of this show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon, Mary! We're going to be late!" exclaims Tara Akbar, a colleague and recent friend of Mary's, as they race through the Buffalo airport on their way to the gate for their next flight. The two women have been working together for the last few months as flight attendants for Jet Blue Airlines, and have become close friends. "Hurry up! We're going to miss our flight! Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mary grumbles as she drags her rolling suitcase behind her. "I don't know what the airline is thinking, sticking us on back to back cross-country flights!"

"I know!" Tara replies, nodding in agreement. The tall, and beautiful girl with jet-black hair, and big, dark, chocolate-brown eyes makes a face. "At least you have homes on both coasts! You have your grandparents' home in Buffalo, your apartment in Ft. Lauderdale, and your parents home in Glenoak! Even though it's only been about a week, it seems like forever since I have seen my daughter! I mean Sabrina stays with my mom in Sacramento, while I'm at work, but sometimes I think I should stop being a flight attendant and do something else, so that I can be with her more. Especially being a single mother, after 9/11, a part of me wonders whether I should find a job with possibly less danger. It's so hard being away from Sabrina when she is so young. Even worse, if something happens, she's not even old enough yet to remember me."

"Yeah, that must be awful!" sighs Mary as she looks at Tara sympathetically. "How old is Sabrina, again?"

"Seven months," Tara clears her throat and then continues. "Sometimes, I think I should get another kind of job, But then I realize, I love my work. I love being a flight attendant, and I'm not going to let those terrorists get the satisfaction of scaring me away. That would only give them what they want. I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to let them win, by keeping me from doing what I love."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" nods Mary emphatically. "That's the attitude to show those savage monsters that they did not accomplish or gain anything by attacking and terrorizing America. Thousands of innocent people were lost, but it just made everyone stronger, increased patriotism, and strengthened our resolve not to let those inhuman beasts succeed. Instead of tearing America apart with their attacks, like those evil animals had wanted and assumed would happen, 9/11 brought everyone together to help and support each other though the tragedy."

"Exactly!" Tara concurs, as they finally reach their gate. "Like all those heroes on board Flight 93, that plane that crashed in that Pennsylvania field. They were so brave, sacrificing themselves to protect others. The way that those passengers joined together to so courageously take on those murderous hijackers, and losing their lives as a result, to save all those people in Washington D.C., was remarkable! They made the ultimate sacrifice for others. They are heroes in the truest sense of the word."

"Absolutely!" agrees Mary nodding at Tara. Just then their supervisor, CeCe Landon, a tall African-American woman in her forties, suddenly rushes up to them.

"There you are! You're late! Where have you been? You didn't have enough time after your last flight to go anywhere, so where were you?" complains Ms. Landon accusingly. "We're going to start boarding the passengers very soon! You were supposed to be here ½ hour ago!"

"Sorry, Ms. Landon!" Tara replies apologetically, looking pointedly at Mary. "We thought there would be enough time to go to lunch at that new Mexican buffet restaurant that just opened up."

"I guess I'll let it go. **_This once_**," warns Ms. Landon, in an admonishing tone. "But don't even THINK of letting it happen again!"

"Yes, Ms. Landon." Mary, and Tara reply meekly, in unison. "We're really sorry. We'll never do this again."

"Well, see that you don't!" grumbles Ms. Landon. "All right, enough chit-chat. Get to work!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am"

Both Mary and Tara walk through the hangar, onto the airplane, and quickly begin stocking up the cabins with pillows, blankets, and the food & beverage trolleys. As the passengers start boarding, they busy themselves helping them to their assigned seats, above the cacophony of the chatting travelers.

Once all the passengers are seated, and the safety demonstrations have been completed, the flight attendants and other crew buckle themselves into their seats as the plane starts taxiing down the runway, and takes off.

After a short time, the plane levels off and reaches cruising altitude. Once the seatbelt lights go off, the passengers and crew begin to move more freely about the cabin. Soon after, Mary, Tara, and the other flight attendants, pull out the beverage trolleys, and begin serving drinks (and the accompanying bags of peanuts and pretzels) to the passengers.

All of a sudden, Tara gasps loudly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"What happened?" asks Mary, anxiously, concerned about her friend.

"Those guys over there….." Tara begins, indicating, about 5 or 6 olive-skinned young men with dark, jet-black hair, in their twenties and early thirties.

"Yeah, what about them?" asks Mary, confused.

"I think they're planning to do something bad."

"What?" Mary exclaims. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, there's a chance I could have gotten something mixed up in the translation from Arabic, but I just heard them wish each other luck on "their mission" at the Renaissance Center Towers in Detroit!" replies Tara. "I think those guys are planning to hijack the plane, and fly it into RenCen Towers!"

To Be Continued…………………………………..


End file.
